Mafia Academy
by Yuki-shi-chan
Summary: what happens when you have the vongola gaurdians(without Lambo)and 4 crazy assassins become friends? CHAOS HAPPENS. HUMOR?::"YOU IDIOT OF A BROTHER!"the girl with white like hair yelled::LIKE THAT. AND DRAMA?::Yuki knelt next to her brother as she watched him bleed. a puddle of blood starting do grow larger by the second. "He's not dead" Yuki thought::HAHAHA READ THIS FANFIC NOW
1. Chapter 1 six new students

Yuki- Yo~ I thought of this when i was on vacation for the three day weekend

^^ hope you like it~

* * *

Mafia Academy is a place where mafisous from ages 2 through 21 are accepted. This academy teaches everything. From School acedemic to how to control your flame. learning how to be an assassin, hacker, what ever. The only thing you need is that you need to be part of a certain family. The teachers will include the arcobaleno, boss' of all families, and many others. The principal is Luce, her daughter aria will become the principal when luce retires. Homeroom holds a random mix of students around the same age. Other classes will be based on the type of flame you have. that is pretty much everything you need to know...

(ok...i no that was a boring paragraph but it is to be known...and on to the actual story!~)

* * *

Yuki's POV

My name is Akimoto Yuki. My brother is Akimoto Akai, my childhood friend is Ayiama Chie and her brother is Ayiama Fai. We go to Mafia Academy. A place where mafisous come to learn and train to be at thier best. All Mafia Familys are accepted but they have to be at the age of 21 or younger. Just recently, 6 (hot as most girls in the academy would say) guys arrived to our school.

Though I was late to homeroom...

_Flashback~_

_homeroom: _

_3rd person pov~_

_"we have 6 new student to our class today. they are all from vongola familgia. the seventh one is in another homeroom. be nice to them ne?" dino sensei said as the 6 new students in the class entered the room._

_"Arigato Dino-san." said a brunette with what seemed to be gravity defying hair._

_"tch" a silverette with octopus like hair sneered._

_"Hahaha~" laughed a tall raven haired boy._

_"Kufufu~" laughed a guy with herectoric eyes and pineapple styled hair._

_"EXTREMEEEEEE!" Yelled a guy with silverish like hair and bandages around his fists._

_"Shut up or I'll bite you to death..."said the last as he pulled out a pair of tonfas._

_"calm down kyoya" Dino tried but in return he received a glare._

_All of a sudden, the door burst open revealing a white haired girl with lilac eyes and a raven head with read so dark it seemed black colored eyes._

_"YOU IDIOT OF A BROTHER!"the girl with white like hair yelled._

_The whole class sighed._

_A boy who looked similar to byakuran but without the tatoo stood up and said,"What do you mean? you're the one who wouldn't wake up when your alarm went off."_

_"I WASN'T TOO SLOW FAI! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED TO WAKE ME U-" "I did. you just wouldn't wake up chie." Fai answered matter-a-factly._

_"...YOU BE QUIET!" "That should be you chie. You're parctically screaming." Fai sighed._

_"...AND YOU AREN'T?" chie yelled._

_"No, I'm not" Fai answered as he sat back down, proping his chin up with his hand, looking out the window._

_"...I BLAME YOU AKIA! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! WAHHHHHH! YU-CHANN! YOUR BROTHER'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" Chie whinned._

_"...I didn't do anything..." Akai sweatdropped._

_"Ano...Yuki...Chie...can you come into the classroom so we can continue class...?" Dino asked._

_Yuki grabbed Chie by the wrist and dragged her toward thier seats._

_but they stopped in front of the pineapple styled guy and chie blurted,"HEY~ WHY DO YOU HAVE A PINEAPPLE THEMED HAIRSTYLE?"_

_The said person's eye twitched._

_"Ignore her..." Yuki advised._

_"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! I THOUGHT YOU WER-" "Oh Shut up Chie..." Yuki interupted._

_"Language!" Chie yelled._

_She then dragged Chie to thier seats and sat down._

_"...ok...you 6 can introduce yourselves." Dino said._

_"Eto...Hajitemashite...ore wa Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The brunette introduced first._

_"Gokudera Hayato..." the silverette said._

_"Yamamoto Takeshi~ Yoroshiku~" the raven head said in a happy-go-lucky tone._

_"Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro des~" the pineapple themed guy said._

_"SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" yelled the lawn head._

_"..." "the one standing off to the side is Hibari Kyoya~ don't mind him~ he's always like that~" Mukuro introduced for hibari._

_"KYAAAAAAAAA!~" and that was all the girls in the classroom fangirling...that is all of them but yuki and chie._

_"...ok...ummm you guys can sit anywhere as long as its an empty seat" Dino said._

_Hibari left the room to make a disapplinary commitee, and the other 5 scatered in the classroom to find a seat._

_after finding a seat, the teacher said a few other things and homeroom period ended._

_flashback end~_

* * *

yuki - This chapie may have been a bit boring...

and a bit short...

Fran- it was short smart one

yuki- how did you get here fran?!

...but the next will be better...

I think...

I'll try to upload as fast or soon as possible!

fran- sure you will

yuki- Reviews are encouraged! and I will okay?!


	2. Chapter 2 Wimpy side and bel?

Yuki- konnichiwa~ I'm back~

I thought of this chapter during my ride on the car back home...the camping home that is...

anyway~ hope you enjoy this chapie~

there may be slight **Bel X OC. and some Tsuna x OC.**

enjoy~

* * *

Yuki's POV~

Homeroom has ended and now everyone is headed toward thier main element class. I was going toward the storm antribute classroom, the teacher is Fong. Akai nii-san is in the rain antribute class with fai, the teacher is colonello. Chie goes to the mist antribute class, taught by viper or mammon as he likes to be called.

Unfortuantly for us 4, Dino sensei put us incharge of the 6 new students. I had Sawada and gokudera, Chie got Mukuro and hibari, Nii-san got Yamamoto, and Fai got sasagawa.

Being the person I was, I took Sawada off at Aria's class, the sky antribute class. Since Byakuran was there and just by looking, they seem to know each other so I left Byakuran too look after Sawada.

I then dragged Gokudera off to our class...till...

"Ushishishi~ Has the princess come to see the prince?~" Belphegor, or as I say, the person who stalks me and Chie said.

I sighed,"No bel. I moved to this class since I graduated the sky antribute."

Then he frowned upon seeing Gokudera. "why are you here peasant...?" Bel spat.

Gokudera glared at him and muttered,"Knife bastard..."

"He has classes along with 5 others." I answered.

I then shoved Bel aside since he was standing in the doorway. I drragged Gokudera in and told Fon sensei he was the new student. After that, I went to my seat and sat down.

Bel then stalked over to my desk and leaned down to my height.

"Ushishishi~" He laughed. "What?" I asked. "Wanna come over to the princes' dorm later today?~ We can have some fun~" Bel asked.

Some girls...or all glared at me. why? I dunno. He probably just wants to play video games with me or something again.

"I can't Bel...I need to show Sawada and Gokudera everything they need to know. Why don't you ask Fran or something...?" I said.

"The prince only wants to play with his princess" Bel said as he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Besides~ the princess is mine and only mine~ No one else can have the Princes' Princesspessa~ You're _Mine_~"

"Hmn" I hummed. Bel frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you show the prince an emotion...?" Bel asked.

"I don't want to." I answered simply.

"Ushishishi~ then what if I do this?~" Bel said as he pulled me out of my seat while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"NYAAAAAA!" I screamed. i then covered my mouth with my hands and hid my face behind my bangs to hide my blush.

Damn...Chies' Nya's are rubbing off on me...

"Ushishishi~ Don't hide your blush Princess~ you look really cute with a blush~" Bel said.

As that was said, Alll the guys in the room and who ever heard it out in the halls all crowded around. Why? Cause I don't ever really show emotion. I don't smile. I don't laugh. I don't cry. I don't have any emotion. I only glare and act like a fran. (I would put hibari but she doesn't know him much. but practically she acts like a fran and hibari mix in school. she acts like Chie and Tsuna mix out of school. Just to tell you her personality)

I quickly peeled Bel's grip around my waist and ran out the door. I bumped into someone on the way.

"Ite-te-te-te-te..." I said as I fell down.

I looked up and saw Sawada standing there.

damn...why does everyone have to be so tall...?

My blush was faint but still preasent. I had tears at the edges of my eyes and looked as if I was about to cry at any moment. that was cuase I was embarassed at what bel did back in class. No one was in the halls but me and him so I suppose its not that bad...Isn't he suppose to be in class?

"...Yuki...? Sawada called. (she doesn't like being called by her last name)

"...W-W-What a-a-are y-you doing h-h-h-h-here S-S-Sawada...?" I stuttered as sawada helpped me up.

'Shiz...I'm stuttering...' I thought.

"call me Tsuna...Yuki-chan...? Is that really...you? are you s-s-stuttering?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"...Y-Y-Y-Yes... I-I'm Y-Y-Yuki...I-I-I-It's j-j-just that..." I didnt finish my sentence knowing I'll just stutter ALOT since once I start I won't stop.

* * *

Tsuna's POV~

I was walking down the hall looking for the office to pick up my textbooks.

'Yuki huh? She seems to be like Hibari-san...I wonder if she ever acts like nice or something...cause it probably isn't possible for someone like hibari-san to become friends with someone like Chie...' I thought.

While I was deep in thought, I bumped into someone.

looking down, I saw Yuki...at the verge of tears...did I see that right?

"...Yuki...?" I called.

"...W-W-What a-a-are y-you doing h-h-h-h-here S-S-Sawada...?" Yuki stuttered...STUTTERED...this isn't right...

"call me Tsuna...Yuki-chan...? Is that really...you? are you s-s-stuttering?" I asked in disbeilef.

"...Y-Y-Y-Yes... I-I'm Y-Y-Yuki...I-I-I-It's j-j-just that..." She stopped.

"Just?" I wanted her to continue.

"...J-J-Just that...Bel...e-e-embarassed me...and...ya..." Yuki said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Ah...So she does have a shy side to her...it's...cute...WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?

I snapped out of my thoughts and wiped the tear away from her face.

"Smile nee?" I said as I smiled to her.

"..." Yuki stayed quiet for a while till she smiled softly at me.

"what are you doing here anyway?" Yuki asked as she smiled brightly.

"...I was just getting textbooks at the office" I answered rubbing the back of my head as a small blush came across my cheeks.

"oh. Then come on~" Yuki said as she grabbed my hand and lead me to get my textbooks.

* * *

yuki's POV~

I dragged Tsuna to go get his textbooks as I forgot I just showed so much emotion to him.

-later-

I dropped Tsuna off to his classroom again and headed toward mine.

I stopped at the door and took a deep breath, straightened my posture and took a blank face again.

I openned the door slowly and peeked in.

everyone was looking at me.

"...I'm back...?" I said.

then Fong sensei smiled at me and told me to take my seat.

I did so and class continued

* * *

yuki-The next chapie will tell what happens after school~

fran- Isn't that like a spoiler?

Yuki-...I dunno

fran- You're an idiot

Yuki- and you're a frog

Chie-shire-cat17 - Nooooo you're a frog Shi-channn

yuki-...NO IM NOTTTT

fran- i'm not either

Chie-shire-cat17 - You both are frogs

Yuki- *whacks chie-shire-cat17* and why are you here?

fran- ...

chie-shire-cat17 - I just ammmmmm

fran-...Read and reveiw and ignore those two.

Yuki/Chie-shire-cat17 - DONT IGNORE USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS

fran- bye *waves*


	3. Chapter 3 After class, Fran, and Mukuro

Yuki- WHEEEEEEEEEEE THE NEXT CHAPIEEEEEEEEEEE

okay~ so this chapie may have some **mukuro x oc and some byakuran x oc**

^^ plus since I hate disclaimers, I wont say it since you guys probably dont read it at all.

enjoy~~~

* * *

Yuki's POV~

After school~

Class was over and everyone decided to meet up at the sky antribute class.

I dragged Gokudera to the said classroom and bel just stalked me over there.

"Quit following me Bel" I said

"Ushishishi~ Yada~" Bel denied.

I sighed and just continued to drag an angry gokudera.

Once we were there, I saw Chie glomped ontop of Byakuran yelling at Fai saying that byakuran was his _real _brother and that Fai himself was an _imposter_.

"BYAKURAN'S MY BROTHER NOT YOU! HE'S NICER THAN YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE LIKE HIM?" Chie yelled.

"I'm sorry I don't meet up to your expectations" Fai said sarcastically but he could care less.

"Hmn~" Byakuran hummed.

"Yo Tsuna" I said as I entered the room.

"LET GO OF ME STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera yelled.

I then let go of Gokudera and scanned the room for everyone to be presant.

_my thoughts:_

Hibari kyoya. check.

Gokudera Hayato. check.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. check.

Sasagawa Ryohei. Check.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Check.

Rokudo Mukuro...where is he...?

_the background:_

"FAI. DON'T LIE TO ME! YOUR JUST AN IMPOSTER!" Chie yelled.

"I told you that we're blood related and byakuran isn't related to us in anyway." Fai sighed.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I LIKE BYAKURAN MORE THAN YOU!" Chie yelled.

"How many times are we going to have this same conversation? We had this same conversation almost everyday for like 3 years Chie." Fai stated boredly.

"...really?" Chie asked getting off Byakuran.

"Yes" Fai answered.

"...DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT FAI! YOU REALLY ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON TO MAKE UP SUCH A LIE! I AM RELATED TO BYAKURAN BUT NOT YOU! MY BROTHER WAS NEVER AS MEAN AS YOU!" Chie continued.

"oh god...and in what way are you related to byakuran and not me?" Fai asked.

"...ME AND BYAKURAN BOTH HAVE SKY FLAMES AND...Y-YOU..."Chie said as she stopped trying to think of a comeback.

Fai smirked,"Can't even think of a comeback on why you aren't related to me?~ Oh wait. That's because you are related to me and no matter how much I hate it, it's true."

Chie started to tear up,"Y-Y-You don't w-want t-to be m-my b-brother...?"

Fai face palmed."Didn't you just say I wasn't your brother?"

"...w-why would I ever say t-that...?" Chie said as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Fai walked over to Chie and smacked her on the head.

* * *

3rd person POV

"Hey..." Yuki said as she just noticed she was sitting on bel's lap and everyone was staring at them...

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed.

"Oya~ Yu-chan~ When did you start do like bel?~" Chie smirked totally dropping the fake tears and argueing about byakuran being her real brother and not fai.

"..." Yuki was speechless as she got off bel and threw a pen that landed a few centimeters away from Chie's face.

"Hey Yuki~ That could have killed me ya know?~" Chie said smirking abit less than before.

"It would have been better if it hit you square in the face..." Yuki said in a deathly tone.

"...Yuki is everyone here...?" Akai interupted the about-to-begin-war.

"...oh right. Rokudo Mukuro isn't here."Yuki stated.

"Wasn't Chie responsible for him?" Fai asked.

"..." Chie stayed quiet as she slowly inched away.

"Chie~ Where is he...?~" Yuki asked oh-so-sweetly.

"...HEY YOU GAVE ME THE 'LEAVE ME ALONE GUY' AND THE 'PINEAPPLE MAGICIAN GUY WHO RANDOMLY DISAPPEARS AND DOES ODD THINGS' DON'T BLAME ME! THEY WERE HARD TO TAKE CARE OF! AT LEAST I GOT KYOYA!" Chie screamed.

"...When did I give you permission to call me kyoya...?" Hibari glared.

"...a few minutes ago...?" Chie said nervously.

"hmn..." Kyoya looked away and ignored it.

"You are right Chie-san...getting mukuro is quite easy but still hard and getting hibari to come is really hard too..." Tsuna agreed.

"SEE TSUNA AGREES' WHY CAN'T YOU YU-CHAN?" Chie yelled.

"...fine fine." Yuki agreed.

"...Why'd you agree all of a sudden? ! Maybe it's cause you like Tsuna isn't it~ You like him don't you~ You have a crush on him right?~ right?~~" Chie said nudging yuki.

With that said yuki began to fluster and fumble with her words. "I-I-I d-don't L-lo-Like h-him...like t-t-th-that..." and there was the wimpy side of Yuki coming out.

Byakuran took note that Yuki does have more emotion than she shows and everyone who didn't know of Yuki's wimpy side were surprised.

And just at the moment, a teal haired, frog hatted boy came in hearing all the commotion.

He looked around and this was what he saw:

Yuki at the verge of crying

Chie smirking

Tsuna blushing somewhat

Fai about to smack Chie upside the head

Akai sweatdropping

Gokudera yelling

Bel laughing but yet frowning

byakuran totally amused

and the rest doing as they usually would but they had a tint of pink over thier cheeks hearing a somewhat confession just then.

* * *

"...Yuki-san...Are you...crying...?" The teal haired boy asked, staring in disbelief.

"...F-F-Fran...?" Yuki called.

"Yo Fran~" Chie greeted, "ITAIIIIIII WHAT WAS THAT FOR FAI?!" Chie then yelled.

"Don't go bursting out on who people like Chie." Fai lectured.

"...You are seeing nothing F-Fran..." Yuki said getting her posture back.

Akai sighed,"How complicated can you get Yuki...? and aren't we suppose to find Mukuro?"

"Hmn~ We really should go find Mukuro-kun~" Byakuran agreed.

"Hahaha~ We should~" Yamamoto laughed.

"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ryohei yelled.

"hmn..."Hibari hummed.

"Kufufu~ Oya Oya~ What are you doing here Fran?~" Mukuro suddenly appeared behind Chie wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Then resting his head ontop of hers.

Fai then had a vein pop. He took out 1 of his 2 swords (he uses 2 swords or 2 handed swords) and swung the dull part toward mukuro's head but mukuro dodged.

This movement pissed Fai off so he pointed the blade at mukuro saying, "Let go of Chie..._NOW_"

"Hmn~ So Fai-kun's Over Protective brother side has come eh?~" Byakuran said.

"...Shisho..." Fran said suddenly.

* * *

Yuki- saaa-te~ It's done~

Fran- No it's not.

Yuki-...FINE! IT'S NOT OK?! I WAS GOING TO PUT MORE...BUTTTT I HAD TO GO SLEEP DURING THIS TIME AND I WANTED TO POST IT UP TODAY SOOOO IT'S A CLIFFHANGER.

Fran- So please bare ((is that even the right bare? bear?...what ever)) with The idiot over there. points at yuki.

Chie(based on my friend Chie-shire-cat17 so ya) - Nooooooo Yu-chan's a Froggggg like you!

Fran-...I'm not a frog Chie-san.

Chie- DON'T DENY IT. IT'S NOT HEALTHY!

Yuki- ...okay...now please review

Fran- ...R&R

Chie- Bye bi~

Bel- Oi! Don't copy the prince!


	4. Chapter 4 getting started & a sudgetion?

Yuki- WHEEEEEEE THE NEXT CHAPIEEEEEEE

This story will be sooooo fun to type~

Oh! the pairings for this chapie is: a little bit **Mukuro x oc & bel x oc**

anyway~ enjoy~~~

* * *

normal POV~

"...Shisho..." Fran called monotonely.

Everyone gave him the 'what the heck' or the 'you know him?' kind of look.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed as he pulled Chie a bit closer to him.

"...We should get going now...We should go get your uniforms and dorm rooms." Yuki said breaking the silence.

Fai took back his sister and everyone walked to the main office.

On the way, they group met up with 2 red-heads.

"Shou-channnnnn~ Enma-kunnnnn~" Chie called.

Both shy red-heads looked at thier direction and waved back to chie.

"Where ya going shou-chan? enma-kun?~" Chie asked.

"I'm going to finish the new mosca Spanner and I are making." Irie Shouichi answered.

Chie glanced over to enma as he answered,"I need to study for my up coming test."

"...YOU GUYS ARE SOOO BORINGGGGGGGGG" Chie whinned.

The 2 boys smiled shyly and asked,"Where are you guys going?"

"We need to get these 6 guys thier dorm rooms." Yuki answered.

"Oh ya. Didn't you and chie move classes?" Shouichi asked.

"Ya. Why?" Chie asked.

"Dont you need to change dorms when you change flame classes?" Shouichi asked.

"..." Yuki stayed silent.

"THAT'S RIGHTTTTT" Chie blurted out.

"We need to get to the office" Sighed Akai as his sister snapped out of her short trance.

"...rightttttt..." Chie said boredly.

Everyone walked toward the office as they watched Chie hypervent.

* * *

-at the office-

"Eto...We're here to get thier dorms." Yuki said pointing to the 6 vongola gaurdians.

"Ah. That's right. Sawada Tsunayoshi will be in room 10027. Gokudera Hayato will be in 2560, Yamamoto Takeshi will be in 1340, Rokudo Mukuro is 6926, Sasagawa Ryohei is 5178, and Hibari Kyoya will be in 32818." The secretary said handing them all a room key.

"Hmn~ Who knew my roommate would be Tsunayoshi-kun~" byakuran said in a amused voice.

"Ara...Shisho is my room mate." Fran said.

"I guess having Yamamoto move in isn't going to be a problem." Akai said as Fai nodded in agreement.

"Ushishishi~ The peasant is gonna sleep with the prince?~" Bel laughed as he pointed at Gokudera.

_"_It's the system we have here. Gender doesn't matter cause if you cant survive living with your own room mates, you aren't fit to be an assassin."Yuki explainned.

"EXTREMEEEEEE! WHO'S MY ROOM MATEEEE?!" Ryohei yelled.

"T-That would be me..." Irie shouichi said raising his hand up.

"Oh right. Yuki Akimoto. You will now be sleeping in room 2560. and Aiyama Chie. You'll now sleep in room 6926." The secretary said.

"...You want _me _to be roomed with _that stalker?"_ Yuki asked in disbelief as she pointed at bel.

"Ushishishishi~" Bel laughed.

"Hahahah~" Yamamoto Laughed.

Tsuna sighed.

"EXTREMEEEEE!" Ryohei yelled.

"...I'm...Sleeping...with...a...frog and pineapple...wait! YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH A FROG AND PINEAPPLE?!" Chie screamed.

"there's no use argueing" Sighed Akai.

"Hai..." Chie and Yuki said.

"Ushishishi~ So he princess has come joi the prince~ Wanna have some fun tonight?~" Bel said amused.

"Do what?" asked Yuki.

"Ushishishi~ _Fun~ _But it'll hurt just a bit~" Bel explained, "And It'll be played _on the bed_." he added seducively.

"What game is it?" Yuki asked as Bel grinned at this.

"want me to demonstrate your tutorial?~ But I'm just saying~ once we start. we wont end till its over~" Bel said.

"etooo...su-" "DONT DO IT" Akai interuppted.

"But-" "You wouldnt want to know what it means or play it at all..." Akai said patting his love innocent little sisters head.

"Nee Yuki?! Isn't Himeji in room 32818?!" Chie asked.

"...now that I think about it..I think she is."Yuki answered.

A slaser grin the crawled it's way upon the 2 love innocent girl face.

"Then Hibari's room mate is~" Chie started.

"Yup~ Hemiji Kurosako~" Yuki said.

"..." everyone stared at the 2 girls sweatdropping at thier antiques as thier older twin brothers paled.

* * *

Everyone went thier assighed rooms and the day continued.

Yuki's POV~

"Arghhhh..." I groaned as I dragged my things into a luggage and pulled it down to room 2560.

"Ushishishi~ The princess is coming to sleep with the prince~" Bel laughed.

"Shut up stalker." I said.

"The prince is not a stalker. The prince is royality." Bel stated frowning.

"Fine. Royal stalker." Yuki corrected.

She dragged her things into her new room and unpacked along with Gokudera and Bel watching her intentively.

* * *

Chie's POV~

"Nee~ Mukuro~ are you a good illusionist?" I asked.

"Kufufu~ what do you think?~" Mukuro asked, amused.

"I think you suck at it." I said plainly.

"..." Mukuro twitched.

I smiled up to him as I pulled my luggage behind me.

* * *

-after all the packing and unpacking and moving in-

Normal POV~

Everyone met up at the office again to get thier uniforms.

"We need uniforms?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes you do. but you can wear it in your choice of style." Yuki answered.

"Now that I think about it..." Tsuna said eyeing the 4 teens.

"Why are you checking Yuki out for?" a voice came.

"..." The brothers paled.

"Hemeji!" Called yuki and chie as Tsuna blushed.

The girls ran toward 'Hemiji' and hugged her.

"Haahaa~" Hemiji laughed.

The girl had pure black hair, midnight purple eyes and was quite pretty.

"Kyoya~ Meet your room mate!~ Hemiji~ cloud anttribute~" chie introduced.

Kyoya glanced over,"Hmn..." and lookedd back out the window.

"...Oh...My...God...He...Is...Hot..." Hemiji said as she stared at him.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Here are your uniforms." The secretary said handing all the gaurdians a uniform.

they went to try it on and this was thier style:

Tsuna wore it normally but with a loose tie, 1-2 buttons on the dress shirt unbuttoned, and the pants.

Gokudera had a loose tie, unbuttoned jacket, a shirt, pants and his usual rings and such.

Yamamoto wore the uniform like tsuna but he had no tie and a shirt instead.

Hibari had a dress shirt, jacket drapped over his shoulders, and kinda like his disaplinary committee uniform.

And Mukuro wore a shirt, unbuttoned jacket, pants, and it kinda looks like his kokuyo uniform but plainner.

the 4 teens, Chie, Yuki, Fai, and Akai wore them:

Chie had a shirt on, jacket over her shoulders or on but unbuttoned, and pants instead of a skirt.

Yuki wears a striped shirt , a jacket unbuttoned, a flared black skirt, knee-high socks and flats or boots.

Fai wears a shirt, jacket undone, pants, and black converse.

Akai dresses the same as fai but he wears red shirts and red converse instead.

* * *

After that, everyone separated to thier dorm rooms and the day ended like that.

-that night-

Mukuro slept and stuck an illusion into CHie's dreams and made it a nightmare.

-In the morning-

"How was sleep?" Yuki asked Chie in homeroom.

"It was weirddddd. Mukuro was at first a demon till he turned into a pineapple then a pineapple farmer. You were there confessing your undying love to Tsuna, while bel and fran going out and ya." Chie said.

"..." everyone stared at her.

"What?" Chie asked.

"Kufufu~ so you over powered my illusion hmn?~" Mukuro said.

"HA! SO YOU ARE WEAK!" Chie yelled.

Mukuro materialized his trident and laughed. "Kufufu~ wanna test that?~"

"Ya! lets go!" Chie yelled as she pulled out her scythe.

The 2 clashed together as Mukuro's red kanji eye changed to the number 4.

He began to over power Chie, pushing her back and back.

Then..._**SMACK**_

And that my friends was the sound of Yuki throwing a book which hit Chie flat on the head.

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Chie screamed as she let loose of the battle between her and mukuro.

She then charged straight at Yuki, holding her scythe up.

**_CLANK_**

And that my friends was the sound of a pen dropping to the floor.

Yuki had just threw a pen at Chie which oh-so-convieniently, grazed her cheek.

"Heyyyy that could have killed me ya know?" Chie pouted.

"I know. but it seemed that my aim was off by a few centimeters up." Yuki said as she propped her chin up with her left hand while twirling a pen in the other. (she ment she was aiming for chie's left eye)

A minute later, the teacher walked in and homeroom began.

"Well...Today all teachers have a sudden meeting so you guys are free to go for the rest of the day..." Dino said as he sweatdropped at how happy the class looked.

With that said, he left and the class all left to do thier own things.

* * *

"Nee~" Hemiji called as she popped her head into the now emptied classroom with only the 6 vongola gaurdians and the 4 teens.

The group lifted thier heads and looked at Hemiji as they continued to pack and grab thier things.

"We should go to the beach someday~ or karaoke~ orsomething like that togetherrrrrrr~" Hemiji said as she began to think what might happen.

"Ushishishi~" came a laugh from the prince we all oh-so-love.

He popped his head into the room, grinning his oh-so-familar chieshire grin.

"Well look who's here." Yuki said as she rolled her eyes at bel.

Chie smiled at Bel and Hemiji and said,"We shouldddddd"

everyone agreed to Hemiji's idea since it seemed fun...except Hibari just hmn'ed and the others did what they would.

* * *

AND THATS ABOUT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNAA BE ABOUT LIKE 2 MONTHS LATERRRRRR CUZ LIKE DURING THOSE MONTHS THEY DO NORMAL THINGS NOTHING SPECIALLLLLL

SOOOOOOOOOOO LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!~

Yuki- di ja guys enjoy it?

andddddd this bottom will be shorttened cuz I have to sleep nowwwwwww~

NIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT


	5. Chapter 5 TSUNDERE

Yuki- WHEEEEEEE THE NEXT CHAPIEEEEEEE

okayyyy sooo im really busy with events that r like sooo far awayyy

But i just wanna do it soooo here I present u the next chapterrrr~

* * *

It's been about 2 monthes already and it was just another Friday.

The teachers had another emergancy meeting and it was a long weekend.

"The weekend is gonna be soooo boringggg" Chie complained as the Vongola group and everyone were on the school campus, the roof.

"Then...i know! how about we go on a vacation! We can go to uhhhh France! or Italy! or a beach here in Japan!" Hemiji sudgested.

"hmn~ that would be fun~" Byakuran mused.

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed.

"That would be a good idea." Akai said as he looked over to the group.

"THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNNNN!~" Chie cheered, "We sould... go to Italy! or or or beach nearby!"

"The beach works. We can go to an Italian beach." Fai said.

Everyone decided to go back to their dorms, pack, and go meet up at the airport tomorrow.

The group headed out and began to each go their own way from the courtyard till,"AKAI! AKAI! WAIT UP!" A male voice came from behind.

Everyone looked back and saw a blonde man who looked quite attracting but the 3 girls were uneffected.

"AKAI! IS THE PROJECT DONE?!" The man asked as he stopped near the group.

"Its done." Akai said as he glanced over to the man.

"Thank goodness. okay~" the man looked up and saw Yuki.

"Ara~ what a pretty young lady we have here~ and what are you doing around akai?~" the man said.

"..." Yuki stared at him blankly.

"AKAI! WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY?" the man asked.

"...She's my sister Ace..." Akai answered awkwardly.

'Ace' then took ahold of Yuki's hand, kissed the back of it, and said, "tu es une belle jeune femme ~ puis-je vous demander votre nom?" "Yuki...and I'm not pretty." Yuki said bluntly.

"Yuki! un tel nom merveilleux ~ juste pour quelqu'un aussi belle que vous ~" Ace complimented in french.

"...vous êtes ennuyeux...and as I said I'm not pretty..." Yuki said bluntly.

And with that phrase said, Ace said," You...You...YOU'RE THE PERFECT TSUNDERE!" "pfffffft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Chie bursted out laughing.

"...what?" Yuki asked.

"The perfect Tsundere girl~"Ace repeated.

and after that phrase, Yuki had her scissors (her weapon) up at his throat.

The golden handle of the surprisingly sharp scissor glistened in the sun as the curved patterns on it made it look even prettier, but the one thing about this specific pair of scissor is that it took the eye sight of many.

Ace glanced around panicing a bit till he heard Akai tell Yuki to stop.

"But I have an erge to just cut his head clean off" Yuki said as she heisitated before moving away.

"Haahaa~ Yu-chan's Tsundere~" Chie teased.

"S-Shut up!" Yuki stammered as she kept denying it.

"Dont deny it Yu-chan~ It's not healthy~ just like how you like Tsuna~" Chie said as she then began to run away.

"...What...?" Yuki asked as she tried to process everything.

"E-E-E-EEHHHHH?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief.

Yuki then began to chase Chie but somehow Chie got away and everyone went back to thier dorms.

* * *

Okay people~ I know this is really short and boring but I promise the next chapter will be better~

Haahaa so dont kill me now~ I still have to finish this story~

AND I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT ITS CUT SHORTTTTTTTTTTT


	6. Chapter 6 Italy, beach, & attack?

Yuki- OKAY AND SOOOOO THE NEXT CHAPTER~ I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER.

SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BUT IM UPDATING FASTISH ON THIS ONE RIGHT?

* * *

It was the long weekend now and everyone is now on the airplane heading toward Italy.

The private plane was high class and everyone was doing as they wanted.

-time skip-

as the plane began to land, everyone got thier things and began to get off the plane.

"So where should we stay at?" Akai asked as he looked around.

"I already booked a place oer there." Fai said as he pointed to a high class hotel.

After staring at the amazingly pretty building, they all decided to go and get thier rooms.

-inside-

"Okay. I got the rooms. I booked 8 rooms so how are we going to divide everyone?" Fai said as he came back from getting the rooms.

"Ushishishi~ I'll go with Yuki~" Bel said.

"I'll go with chi-chan~" Byakuran said.

"No." Both yuki and Chie said.

"Sempai. you just got rejected." Fran said which got him 3 knives into the hat.

"I'm sleeping with shou-chan...or enma." Chie stated bluntly.

"...Why him...?" Fai asked.

"Cuz you see~ I have a thing for red heads." Chie stated as byakuran and mukuro got a bit jealous.

"and I'm not sleeping in the same room with _that _stalker." Yuki stated. "I've got enough of that stalker staring at me while I sleep..."

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed.

"Then how 'bout we do a random draw? we'll but numbers from 1-8 into a box and we'll have people randomly pull out the number." Hemiji said.

"We'll do that." Akai said.

Akai got out a piece of paper and wrote the numbers 1-8 twice, and put them all in a box. he shook it and told everyone to take a piece of paper.

* * *

After everyone chose a number, the pairings became:

Yuki, Tsuna

Chie, Byakuran

Hemiji, Hibari

Fai, Mukuro

Bel, Fran

Enma, Shouichi

Yamamato, Akai

Ryohei, Gokudera

* * *

After the drawing, some began to complain while others didnt care.

"Why am I roomed with Bel senpai...?" Fran complained.

"WHY AM I NOT ROOMED WITH JUUDAIME? WHY TURF TOP?"Gokudera complained.

"EEEEEKKKK! HIBARI~" Hemiji squealed.

"NO I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH SHOU-CHAN OR ENMA" Chie yelled.

"Why...am I roomed with the pineapple...?" Fai asked as his eye twitched.

"haahaa~" yamamoto laughed as he slung an arm around Akai.

"Why isnt the prince roomed with his princess?~" Bel asked annoyed.

"You are roomed with your princess Bel." Chie stated.

"...I'm a princess...?" Fran repeated.

"Ya~ You are~" Chie said.

"...I'm not gay peasant." Bel said.

"Dont deny it Bel~ You don't have to hide it~ me and Yu-chan will support yo 101% all the way." Chie said giving him the thumbs up.

"..." both bel and Fran were speechless.

Everyone then spread to thier romms and began to unpack

* * *

-After unpacking it was near night-

-in room 1 with Yuki and Tsuna-

Yuki was in the bathroom showering while Tsuna was on his bed just lying there.

The water turned off and Yuki stepped out.

She began to dress and Tsuna, forgetting that he roomed with someone headed toward the bathroom to shower.

He openned the bathroom door and there stood Yuki...in her under garments.

Tsuna just stood there trying to process everything while Yuki just looked at him.

When she processed everything, she began to throw things at him, and yelled,"BAKAAAAAAAAA"

Her face was red from blushing and when something she threw hit Tsuna's head, he finally processed everything.

He quickly shut the door and began to continuously say sorry.

His face redder than a tomato.

A while later, Yuki forced the door open, wearing her regular clothes, and glred at Tsuna.

She then walked toward her bed, got on top of it, and lied down.

Tsuna stared at her for a while, muttered a sorry, then proceeded toward the shower.

-timeskip-

Tsuna turnned off the water and stepped out.

He dried himself off and began to dress.

He walked out of the bathroom and glanced over to Yuki. She had fallen asleep.

He smiled a little when he saw the small smile that was placed onto her lips.

He got himself dry and went to get Yuki up so everyone can go eat dinner.

* * *

-with Chie and Byakuran in room 2-

Byakuran was first to shower as Chie lied on the bed staring at the ceiling.

When the water turnned off, Byakuran stepped out, dried off, ad put on his clothes.

Byakuran being used to getting roomed with a guy or on one at all, got out of the bathroom shirtless, drying his hair.

Chie looked up and a tint of red brushed across her cheeks.

Byakuran the remembered he was roomed with Chie, so he smirked.

Chie then got up, grabbed her clothes, and stepped into the bathroom like byakuran was never there.

He frowned till he heard a scream from room 1.

"Hmn~" Byakuran mused as he heard the water turn on.

* * *

-room 3 with Hemiji and Hibari-

You may believe that Hemiji is one of those fangirl types of screamming people.

Well she is and Hibari likes the quiet.

In some ways she likes peace and quiet too. SH'e just louder at times, thats all.

Hibari has gotten used to Hemiji fangirlling or screamming over him and all that crud.

He happens to like her more when she isn't fangirling or screamming.

Sure Hemiji's a pretty girl who does great in school and doesn't break the rules, (sorry if you think she's mary sue) but she also has he distances with people and is acctually quite anti-social. The one person that Hibari acknowledges as an omnivore is Hemiji. She's a good fighter. delicate yet strong. BLAH BLAH BLAH. okay so the point would be he's starting to like her. (too lazy to take the describing) but he doesn't know that.

Being fast about almost everything, the 2 of them finished showering and unpacking in a short while. They lied on thier own beds and did as they always did.

Hibari taking his nap while Hemiji reading a book. DER HER HER. Hibari likes her company too. She's quitee when he naps and acctually doesnt make a noise at all.

Hibari cracked open an eye and glanced over to Hemiji.

"Hmn..." He mused as he went back for his nap.

* * *

-Fai and Mukuro in room 4-

"...Why am I roomed with...you?" Fai asked raising an eye brow as he dragged his lugagge into the room with mukuro behind.

"Kufufu~ it's not like I want to be roomed with you~" mukuro glared.

The 2 got into the room and made things fast.

one showered while the other unpacked.

then the 2 would switch when they were done.

* * *

-room 5 with Bel and fran-

"Why am I paired up with Fake-prince-Bel-senpai...?" Fran complained as they got into the room.

"Shut up froggie~ It's not like the prince wants to room with a frog like you either. Ushishishi~" Bel laughed.

Bel grabbed his clothes and took a shower.

Fran not wanting to do nothing when he could unpack, did that.

-15 minutes later-

"Bel-senpai...you're so slow. It's already been 15 minutes." Fran said as he knocked at the door.

"Ushishishi~ Shut up frog" Bel laughed as he turnned the water off.

he began to dress as fran got his change of clothes.

The 2 switched as bel simply just lied on his bed leaving his luggage on the floor.

Fran simply got out after 5-7 minutes and began to dry his hair as he walked toward his bed.

"Oi Frog. Why arent my clothes put away." Bel demanded.

"Cause it's your clothes not mine." Fran replied as he ruffled his wet hair againt a towel.

"unpack my things for me Frog." Bel commanded as he loked at Fran.

"no...do it your self" fran denied.

After those words, Fran recived 3 knives in the head and a couple more and decided to unpack Bel's lugage for him instead recive more knives.

* * *

-With Enma and shouichi at room 6-

The 2 red heads just simply showered and unpacked with a small blush over their faces, remembering what Chie stated blankly.

* * *

-With Yamamoto and Akai in room 7-

As for Yamamoto and Akai, scince they roomed before, everything is as they were in thier dorms. Just without Fai.

* * *

With Gokudera and Ryohei in room 8-

"Why am I roomed with you Turf Top?" Gokudera complained as he entered the room.

"What did you say octopus head?" Ryohei countered as he too stepped into the room.

The 2 then emerged into an aurgument for about 5 minutes.

After this 5 minutes, the 2 then went to shower and unpack.

* * *

It twaz now dinner.

Everyone gathered at the main hall. chose a place to eat. BLAH BLAH BLAH and the day was over~

* * *

-the next day-

Everyone woke up to a knock on the door. It was surprisingly Hemiji!

"WAKE UP PEOPLE~ WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BEACH~" Hemiji called to each room.

Everyone got up groggily and went to do their own thing.

-after an hour or so-

everyone has packed thier clothes. if not, then they r wearing them.

-at the beach-

The guys who already wore thier swim trunks simply took off thier shirts.

The 3 girls, went to get changed.

...

...

"YOUR SWIM SUITS ARE TERRIBLE" a voice like Hemiji's came from the changing room.

"well We dont like shopping nor do we really care." Chie said.

"Its a good thing i brought some other ones~" hemiji said.

"..." both yuki and Chie were silent.

"Now chose." Hemiji commanded, "Or i'll chose for you~"

A few shuffleing noises were heard till hemiji's voice rang again." YOU 2 HAVE NO SENSE IN CHOOSEING."

"well...sorry..." yuki said.

"mmmm...wear this one Yu-chan~" Hemiji said.

"W-W-WHA? BUT T-T-THAT HAS SO MANY S-S-STRINGS!" Yuki yelled.

All the guys either blushed madly,got a nose bleed, or ya. And as for the more dirty minded ones, they simply smirked or laughed.

"AND CHIE! YOU WEAR DIS!" Hemiji ordered.

"...t-t-that...IT'S SH-SH-SHOWS T-T-TOO MUCH SKIN! A-A-AND WHERE ARE THE STRAPS?" Chie complained.

"There are no straps. its simply as it is." Hemiji answered.

"im not wearing it." both Yuki and Chie said.

"tch~ then wear this or I'll strip you down and put it on for you." Hemiji threatened as more shuffeling of clothes were made.

More shufflening noises were heard till the door creaked open.

Hemiji walked out in a purple 2 piece swimsuit with strings at the sides, tied into a small bow. it was decorated with small bows too.

"GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLES ASSES OUT HERE." Hemiji yelled at the room.

Chie was then pushed out. She glared at the door. Her swimsuit was a 1 piece indigo swimsuit that showed her stomache and back. It was tied at the back of her back so ya.

"Chi-chan Kawaii~" Byakuran complaimented as he looked at her figure.

Chie blushed, looked down, then glared at the door.

She then walked towrd the door and pulled yuki out from inside.

Yuki squeaked as she was pulled out of the room.

she wore a light blue 1 piece swimsuit that showed her sides. It had string straps at her shoulders and revealed her back.

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed as he looked at Yuki's figure through his bangs.

"Yay~ okay~ now lets go swim!~" hemiji said as she started to head toward the sea till...

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" A whole mob of girls came swarming toward the group of boys.

"Ushishishi~ what do these peasants want with the prince?~" Bel said as he flashed his chieshire grin.

"Senpai...Who are these people?" Fran said.

"Kufufu~ Oya Oya~" Mukuro laughed.

"Hmn~" Byakuran mused as he ate another mashmallow.

The girls all surrounded the boys.

Screaming and fan-girling over how hot or sexy or cute the guys are.

Belphegor, Mukuro, Byakuran, and all the other perverts or flirts all do as they do...flirt with the girls...

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, etc., do as they always do...be themselves...

Then there was Akai and Fai...

"pffffff-HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHBAHAHIPAGP AHPGAYGBAWYHGBAHIDGBFAWYIBGF YPAWBFAHBFAHFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA" Chie bursted as she hugged her stomach.

Yuki too burrst out laughing. Everyone looked at her as she wiped a tear from her eye."What? I can't laugh?" she asked.

"...You...smiled...laughed..." some of the guys said as they gawked at her. "I thought you were never happy woman." Gokudera said.

Then the guys continued as they were doing...

Chie then walked toward Fai (past the crowd) and grabbed his hand.

The fan-girls then glared at her.

Chie looked at the girls and asked."...Why are you guys...glaring at...me...?" "CUZ HE'S OURS" they screamed at her.

Before they could mob at her, She said,"It's okay...I hate incest. He's my brother."

And the same pretty much happened to yuki.

* * *

-time skip-

The beach day was over and everyone was all in laughs and giggles. Grins and smiles.

Then entered the Hotel and began to eat dinner.

* * *

Much unknown to them, deep into the dark night, a group was headed toward the hotel, jumping from building to building.

"Should we attack now commander?" A deep voice came as the dark figure squated ontop of a roof staring into a window of the hotel.

"Wait a few minutes before you attack. We have never failed and we won't fail this one. attack when I say so." A deeper voice came as he stood up on the roof.

A knife shined in the moonlight as the man smirked.

* * *

THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL FOR THIS CHAPTERRRRRRRR~

HAHAHA~ I PURPOSEFULLY DID A CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRR~

LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER~ SO EXCITED!~

-Yuki


	7. Chapter 7 sayonara, nii-san

Yuki- OKAY MAKING THIS BEGINNING SHORT, I LUV ALL U REVIEWERS AND YA.

ENJOY~

* * *

"...Okay. so we're going to barg in and i want you guys to kill everyone in sight." the leader started.

All the others of the group nodded as the leader continued,"Once the population has lowered, I'm gonna go and take the prize."

The man smirked as he looked through the window,"We can have some fun too~"

everyone inside smiled and was all cheery, of course, unaware of the attack coming up.

"Go." The man ordered.

All his followers then barged through doors and windows, cashing the whole place.

All mafisous went to defense mode, except the drunk ones, and normal people screamed and ran to safety.

Yuki, Chie, fai, Akai, and everyone else had there weapons in hand as they took position.

"We're the creed famiglia! And we're here to take the prized possesion of this hotel!" One of the attackers announced as his 'friends' were killing anyone or fighting anyone in their way.

"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL OR REVEAL ANYTHING." A person, who seems to be the leader, said.

after a while, the leader came across Yuki.

They fought. Yuki got scratched and so did the man.

weapons clashed, but no blood was spilled...yet.

Then, Yuki failed to block one of his attacks, and the man came straight for her with his weapon.

His smirk then grew to a maniacal grin...till.

_BANG!_

The leader was shot in the adomen...but at the same time, his knife made contact with flesh.

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her.

Akai stood there, the man's knife in his upper adomen. The man quickly drew his knife deeper into Akai's upper adomen as He (Akai) coughed up blood.

The man then jabbed his knife into Akai's upper adomen and then fled before he was injured further more.

Yuki knelt next to her brother as she watched him bleed. a puddle of blood starting do grow larger by the second. "He's not dead" Yuki thought.

"He can't die..." Yuki thought once more.

In a flash, all sun flame users all gathered around Akai and tried to heal him but the wound was too deep...It was too..._LATE._

Yuki's eyes started to become void of any emotion. She just stayed there...motionless...emotionless...just like a living..._CORPSE._

"..." The sun antribute users were silent when they found out that he was no longer breathing.

Silent tears then began to stream down Yuki's cheeks as she stared down onto Akai's corpse.

'he isn't _dead_...He's _alive_..._ne...?"'_Yuki said as she looked up at no one in perculiar.

Everyone looked away, praying for Akai to have a happy after life...to move on.

The puddle of blood then slowly soaked onto yuki's clothes, along with Akai's and the carpet.

Yuki took him into her arms and pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Such a pale face you have nii-san...Your...dead aren't you..." Yuki said as she pulled the knife out of Akai's upper adomen.

She put Akai down and raised the knife into the air, pointing at herself.

"...nii-san...This is for you..." yuki said as she was about to plundge the knife into her chest.

"YAMETE!"Chie screamed.

tsuna then quickly grabbed the knife, threw it across the room(no one was hurt ok?...just telling u if u people wondered), and hugged the soul dead Yuki...just like a living corpse...

"D-Daijobu...Your brother will...forever be with you..."Tsuna whispered in a soothing way.

Yuki's eyes then widened as she felt the warmth of Tsuna's body. (not to be wrong...he's hugging her ok?)

'When did I ever become so cold...?' yuki thought.

'...She's so cold...but...she's still alive...like...like a living corpse...' Tsuna thought as he hugged her tighter.

About a minute or so later, tsuna let go of Yuki and stared deep into her eyes...They...were..._dead._

She held no..._emotion _in them anymore.

The only sign of her alive was her body. though it was ice cold and white pale...She was still breathing and her heart still ran.

Ambulances, Police, and other crud like that came in and investigated.

They tried to take Akai's body but by the looks of Yuki, they took it as a sign of leave him there.

The police cleaned the place, ambulance took the left alive people, mafisous who were still alive walked out of the building as if nothing happened, and Fai, Chie, Yuki, hemiji, and the Vongola gang sent Akai's body to an Italian Cemetary, got him a place to be buried, had his funeral set up, and began to pack to go back to japan.

* * *

-That night-still at the hotel-

Yuki sat ontop of her bed as Tsuna and everyone else was practically fast asleep.

She hugged her knees against her chest as she now wore her night gown.

She rested her head ontop of her knees as she stared ahead.

The room was dark.

Just like _that time..._

Yuki's eyes were still void of emotion. Her soul has _split_.

'I don't know what to do anymore...' Yuki thought as she stared ahead.

...

...

...

_Lost within darkness..._

_wrapped around an ice cold wind..._

_all...alone...alone..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

'I don't want to be alone anymore nii-san...not _again...'_ Yuki thought as a tear began to slide down her cheek.

Yuki lifted her head up. She glanced over to her nightstand which held her scissors.

She took a hand and picked up the elegantly crafted pair of really sharp scissors.

She pointed the sharp point at her wrist.

**_JAB_**

Yuki stuck the tip of the blade into her wrist.

blood dripped down her wrist and onto the once pure white bed sheets along with her night gown.

Yuki then slashed a line across her wrist as she watched her blood drip down.

...

...

...

_Every drop is a step closer to death..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

'Would nii-san want this...?' Yuki thought.

She slowly got off the bed and crawled into the bathroom.

She washed her wrist with a perfectly masked face void of any emotion.

She bandaged herself.

'If nii-san took the blow for me...He would rather die for me...Than for me to die..._nii-san...' _yuki thought as she crawled under the bed sheets.

Yuki closed her eyes as she cried. She cried everything that she locked up. all her memories. all her sadness. everything...but they were _silent tears._

'_Arigato...nii-san...Gomenasai...' _Yuki thought as she drifted into sleep, tears still flowing down her face as they soaked the bed.

* * *

WHEEEEE IM DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I KILLED HIM~

JKJKJK...BUT I ACTUALLY DID~

OKAY~ SO **R&R**~


	8. Chapter 8 Sing just once more

Yuki- SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING~~~

THOU I WASNT BUSY..well not really...BUT I WAS WATCHING ANIME SOOOOOO YA~

...AND I WILL ADMIT THAT...I HAD TO THINK OF HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE LIKE SO ...JUST...

ENJOY THIS CHAPIE~~~

* * *

It was finally time to leave Italy and head back to Japan.

The group left flowers at the hotel for those who died and left without another word.

-timeskip- in japan-

It was Tuesday when they got back.

so obviously they headed to school.

-in school-

"Nee~ yuki~ Where is Akai-kun? He didn't come to school today." One of akai's fangirls asked as she and a huge group gathered around Yuki's desk during break.

"Ya~ where is Akai-kun?~" Another fan asked.

"H-...He's with my aunt and uncle in Italy for some job." Yuki answered annoyed yet heisitant thinking back on what happened to her last family member who actually cared for her.

'I should have been the one who died...' yuki thought.

"Ehhhhhhhh~ Demo~" One fan cried.

"he had to take the job..." Chie butted in as she sat atop of Yuki's desk.

* * *

Then day after day, Yuki was bombarded with questions about Akai's where abouts till she was done.

"Nee~ when Is Akai-kun going to-"

_SLAP!_

Yuki's hand has made contact with the Fan who just asked about her brother.

"I'm Done..." Yuki said as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

She then grinned. not a grin she would usually make. infact this grin scared the students.

"You want to know where Nii-san is right?" Yuki asked as she started to tremble.

"..." All students stood silent.

"H-He...AKAI NII-SAN IS DEAD! HE DIED IN ITALY AT OUR FRIEND TRIP DURING THE LONG WEEKEND OKAY?!" Yuki yelled as she slammed a hand on a nearby desk as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"HE DIED...He...He's..._dead_...SO SHUT UP ABOUT HIS WHERE ABOUTS! HIS BODY IS BURIED IN ITALY. HE. IS. _DEAD._" Yuki ranted on.

The girl who was slapped held her hand onto her swollen cheek as she began to tear up.

All the students then thought. 'Akai...is...dead.'

They then all began to apologize about all the questions they asked Yuki.

They then began to _pity_ Yuki. and Yuki _Hated_ being pitied at.

Yuki ran out of the classroom and disappeared for the day.

* * *

-after school-

Bel and Gokudera walked into their dorm room glaring at each other.

The 2 then snapped out of their glaring contest hearing sniffling sounds.

They looked at Yuki's bed seeing the girl curled up in bed, sobbing.

Her bed already drenched in tears along with her cloths, blankets, and pillows.

Yuki looked at her 2 room mates asnd then sat up.

Her eyes were swollen from crying so much as her cheeks were red and to simplify it all, she was a huge mess.

Yuki got out of the bed, grabbed a set of clothes, and entered the bathroom without a word.

The two strom users then looked at each other, looked away, and went their ways for the day but couldn't help on thinking about Yuki and what they just saw...

* * *

after a while, Yuki stepped out of the bathroom looking like she didnt cry a tear at all.

She grabbed her jacket, and walked out the door without another word.

-Yuki's POV-

' have to get out of here...' I thought.

I wandered out of the bouilding and ended up far from town after a while.

I looked around.

"A forest huh...?" I said to no one in particular.

I walked deeper and deeper into it till I saw an openning.

I covered my eyes till I was revealed to the sun.

I looked around, "Ah... a clearing." I said.

I saw a large rock, moved over to it, and sat on it.

I sighed as I looked down onto the small town or village down there.

I took a deep breath, then sang, "sa ita no no hana yo. Aa touka oshiete okure. Hito wanaza kizutsukeatte. Arasou uno desho. Rin to saku hana yo. soko kana nani ga mieru. Hito wanaze yurushi au koto. dekina i no desho. Ame ga sugite natsuwa. Ao o utsushito. Hitotsu ni na atte. Chiisaku yurueta watashi no maede. nani mo iwazuni-" (This song is Euterpe from guilty crown)

I paused.

I openned my eyes and directed my gaze onto a nearby tree. and there layed Tsuna in a position anyone could clearly see he fell.

* * *

-Tsuna's POV-

Laying on the soft, green grass and looking at the sky up above relaxed my mind from all the Mafia kind of stuff that was going on.

'Such a relaxing time...I barely get to do this anymore' I thought as I heaved a sigh.

I lied there eyes closed covering my eyes with an arm till I heard a slow, sad melodic sound.

I sat up and listened carefully, trying to listen to the words of the singer.

"Aa touka oshiete okure. Hito wanaza kizutsukeatte." The voice sang.

'...such a lovely melodic voice...I never heard this voice before...' I thought as I decided to go check it out and take a look at the singer.

Taking slow step, one at a time, I crept closer to the singer.

" Ame ga sugite natsuwa. Ao o utsushito. Hitotsu ni na atte." sang...Yuki...the...singer...is Yuki...?

I then drifted into shock till I tripped over a rock which stuck out of the ground.

As I crashed, a pretty loud noise was created and Yuki stopped singing.

"..." I smiled shyly as Yuki gazed down at me.

* * *

-normal POV-

Yuki stared down at Tsuna as he smiled shyly and sat up, cross-legged, rubbing the back of his head, smiling shyly...still

"...y-you heard me didn't you...?" Yuki asked as Tsuna's face faltered into his regular blank face as I call it.

"...Yes...I did..." Tsuna answered.

"...I-I know I sound bad...so..." yuki said looking away.

"What do you mean? You sound great!" Tsuna complimented.

Yuki looked at him with her face looking downward. "...A-...Arigato..." she muttered as a light shade of red crossed her cheeks.

"Have you sang before?" Tsuna asked in a casual way.

"...Yea...just...it was long ago..." Yuki said.

" what do you mean?" Tsuna said.

"...I use to sing...like when I was around 6...and that was when I stopped." Yuki answered.

"why...would you stop...?" Tsuna asked. "You have a pretty singing voice."

"...That's cause...My parents were murdered at that time...and I was involved with the mafia...without even knowing...Till I turnned 12..." Yuki said

* * *

OKAYYYYYYY THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR R~~~

ANDDDDDDDD TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS OF THIS STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~

DANK YOU NEEEEEEEEEEE~~

AND TO THOSE READERS, THANK YOU FOR READINGGGGGGGGGG~~~

AND TO THOSE WHO DO BOTHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~

I LUVVVVVV YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~

ok ._. im done.

so R&R and ya.


	9. Chapter 9 the past

Yuki- NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRR

...IM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ; _ ;

I FAILED AT THE LAST CHAPTER FOR BLOODY PRINCESSSSS

IT WAS SO CRAPPYYYYYYY

; _ ;

...okay...onto this story now...I need to stop mopping...

enjoy~

* * *

-Flash back-

Near a river, 4 kids about the age of 6-7 were lying on the lush green grass watching the now setting sun.

A gentle breeze blew by as the children closed their eyes, savoring the calm atmosphere...

_bang bang bang!_

gunshots were suddenly heard.

Coming from the small town down the hill.

The 4 children quickly sat up and looked at each other.

They all nodded together and quickly sprinted toward their town, pulling out their weapons of choice out of their places.

"I'll look at my house. Yuki can look at your parents store. Akai your house. and Chie mom's shop." A boy with longish short white hair sticking up in different angles ordered. He had lilac colored eyes and held 2 swords, one in each hand. He wore a purple T-shirt, Jeans, and converse with a metal chain attached to his side waist.

"Hai~ Onii-chan~" answered a girl with long whiteish hair that reached just a bit past her shoulders. she also had lilac colred eyes and held a scythe in both hands. She wore a green shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a jacket with one sleeve hanging off her shoulder. At her side was a butter knife handle sticking out just a bit, but not so visable.

A boy with red eyes that seem black and short black hair that stuck in a few places gave a curt nod and ran toward his house, holding a bow in one hand, an arrow in another. He wore a black T-shirt, jeans, converse, and a red hoodie.

"Hai." Answered a girl with Black long hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were so red they seemed black. She held a pair of sharp scissors in each hand, both having a golden handle with pretty carvings. She wore a black and indigo striped shirt, jeans, and converse along with a purple jacket hanging onto one of her shoulders, and a purple string tied like a bow around her neck.

The 4 then split ways.

* * *

-Yuki's part-

Yuki ran into the village seeing splatters of blood, fire at some houses, and broken things.

She finally arrived into her parents store. A black smiths shop.

She openned the door and looked around

nothing was dammaged but a trail of blood was seen.

Yuki followed that trail till she hit the end.

Her eyes widdened as she saw a dead man in a dark red cloak with a cutlass blade stabbed through his chest.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A male voice came.

Yuki spin around and rose her weapon up to the man's main blood vein in his neck.

The man froze right before his axe could touch her head.

Yuki looked up and saw her father.

A tall man with Grayish black hair and a silver left eye. His right eye had an eye patch covering it and no one has ever seen what was under it but those he met when he was young and his wife, mama. He wore black smith clothing and boots.

Just by looking into his eyes, Yuki could tell that her father has already gone insane.

Yuki, about to open her mouth to tell her father that it was her, moved her weapon away but just as she did so, her father was stabbed right in the chest.

He fell down onto the ground as blood splattered everywhere.

Yuki just stood there, eyes widdened covered in blood.

The man in front of her just constantly stabbing her father with a slasher grin on his face as blood begins to puddle around the dead body.

Yuki looked down as the man turnned and looked at her.

With a huge maniacal grin he said, "Nee~ won't you love to end up like this little girl?~ Just like your _father_~"

Yuki clentched her weapon in her hands as she then charged at the man.

The man then laughed as he moved to the side to dodge.

He then quickly swung his blade as his grin widdened till...

_CLANK!_

2 swords then blocked the man's blade.

The man's grin began to falter as he jumped back.

"...Fai..." Yuki said eyes widdened.

Fai took on an attack stance as he then began to fight the man.

* * *

-Chie's part-

Chie ran into the vilage as she then began to slow down, seeing her mom's store beginning to come into view.

She walked into the store slowly till she halted hearing a shear scream.

Chie ran toward the sound as the scream and her foot steps echoed throught the store.

she entered the storage room and halted at the door step, eyes widdened filled with fear.

The whole place was filled with blood spaltters, Broken windows and glass. Dead, slaughtered bodies lay lifelessly on the floor as Chie held her sycthe close to her, walking slowly.

Her footsteps echoed throught the room till she got to the back.

She halted in her steps as her eyes widdened at the sight of her mother, dead, with many blades sticking out of her body.

Chie was at the verge of tears, till she glanced behind her as she heard a slight sound of a blade being withdrew.

A slight glint of the silver blade was seen.

Chie rose her scythe a bit as she then quickly sung it.

Hearing a small clank till her blade met flesh, Chie walked toward the man who killed her mother.

She then placed her scythe next to her on the ground as she then pulled out a butter knife from her pocket and began stabbing the man, making him look even more bloody than just the head cut off.

* * *

-Akai's Part-

Akai ran through the village swiftly as he killed every man that came in his way, stabbing them through the chest, peircing their heads with an arrow, etc. etc.

The town was already in terrible shape, littered with dead bodies, parts of bodies, burn and crumbled houses and buildings, such and such.

Akai quickly ran into the house when it came into view.

He looked around carefully with his arrow ready to be shot from his bow, facing downward.

He slowly emerged into the kitchen till he halted hearing voices coming from the living room, and upon seeing his mother laying lifelessly against the wall with a dart straight through the neck.

Akai kneeled over to his mother and told her dead body a few words till he then began to raise his bow and slowly and soundlessly walk toward the living room.

He leaned over a bit to see 3 men walking, talking and laughing about their murders here in the village.

Akai raised his bow and decided to shoot the one who wasn't talking, drawing a bit less attention.

He let his arrow go as it soared gracefully and stabbed straight through the man's neck.

The man then fell to the ground, blood leaking from his mouth. His eyes open with an arrow through his neck. after a few seconds, he was dead.

The other 2 men quickly took out their weapons upon seeing their dead friend.

they looked around but say no one in sight.

Another arrow was shot and it hit a man straight through the heart. not even a second, he was dead.

The last man quickly spun around as he then saw a small glimps of Akai.

The man then charged at him but halted right in front of him.

The man's eyes widdened as Akai started to smirk.

"_morire_" Akai said as he then let his arrow fly straight through them man's eye.

Then man clentched his eye as it began to bleed. his scream echoed the whole house till...

his voice stopped exactly when another arrow was stabbed into his heart.

Akai lowered his arrow and left the house without another word, shadowing his eyes with his bangs as he walked further away...

* * *

-Fai's part-

sprinting toward his house, Fai passed through many bloody, slaughtered, dead bodies.

He ran into his house and looked around the quite large japanese traditioned house.

He looked into every room but saw no sign of anyone, till he entered the dojo in his house.

dead bodies were littered everywhere but his father's wasn't found.

a few light footsteps were heard behind him so Fai quickly spun around and blocked the katana with his 2 blades.

A small light lit the large room dimly so Fai couldn't make out who it was.

He kept his swords in place as he then began to figure out who it was.

...

...

...

"Dad...?" Fai asked questioned.

The power of the other blade wielder lowered till the katana dropped onto the floor.

The man then stepped out of the darker side of the room and hugged his son.

"fai...I'm glad you're safe..." His father said.

Within a flash, Fai felt a sharp point near his adbomen.

His father coughed out blood as he fell to the ground and died.

The katana he was using earlier was stabbed into his chest.

Fai, hearing the slight sound of a blade slicing through air, ducked, and with a swift movement, swung his sword resulting with the man cut into 2.

Fai looked away and walked out of the dojo.

He then saw Yuki's figure within a small window.

Fai ran toward the blacksmith shop without heisitating, swords tightly gripped in each hand.

He jumpped through an open window and then blocked the man's attack.

_CLANCK_

Fai blocked the man from killing Yuki.

He got into defense stance and then charged at the man.

The man's grin faltered into anger.

The 2 began to fight though it was obvious that the man was way strongger than Fai.

After a bit, Yuki attacked the man.

Akai and Chie then ran into the shop as well hearing many noises of swords clashing together.

The 4 kids all began to attack the man till with the final blow, The man was stabbed through the neck with an arrow, stabbed through the heart by a sword, head was cut off my a Scythe, and lost his multi colored eyes from a pair of scissors.

The man fell to the ground, dead as the 4 then began to leave.

* * *

They were about to walk out of the town will many guns were pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons and raise your hands into the air." A strict male voice came.

The 4 dropped their weapons into the dirt and slowly turned around.

"Who did this..." asked the man again.

"Not us~ that's for sure." Chie answered in an obvious tone.

"Then how are you 4 _alive_ while practically everyone else here in the village is _dead_."

"Cuz we killed the attackers." Yuki said bluntly.

The man pointed his gun toward Yuki and was about to shoot till...

"Stop Stop Stop. Vernada. these are 4 _children_ don't be so harsh with them. Their telling the truth." A Woman withlong dark green hair said. He wore practically white and orange, and had a orange flower print under her left eye. (?)

The lady bent near the 4 kids and said, "I'm Luce. nice to meet you 4. and you're names are?"

"Akimoto Yuki." "Aiyama Chie desu~" "Akimoto Akai." "Aiyama Fai." The 4 said, introducing themselves.

Luce smiled as she then asked, "You 4 have no where to go nee?"

"...that's right" Fai answered.

"Then why dont you 4 come with me? I'll have you guys a room and all and you can learn to protect yourself and become even strongger!" Luce said.

"Since you guys have now joined the mafia..." Luce added in a soft tone but no one noticed.

* * *

The 4 agreed onto following Luce knowing that it would be safer than the outside world since they were only 6-7 years old.

They followed Luce to Mafia Academy and stayed there ever since...

-Flash back end-

But they will never know that the same mafia family that raided their village...will be the same mafia family that will make their end...

* * *

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE IM DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATEEEEEEEE

SO TODAY I WOKE UP 5 IN THE MORNING JUST TO FINISH TYPING THISSSSSSSSSSS

Ughhhhhh I have to go to schoollllllll...

Ja~

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10 Argument and another goodbye?

Yuki- and here's the next chapter...

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh can I die now?

...whatever...here's the next chapterrrrrrrrrr

* * *

Yuki hugged her knees as she finished telling Tsuna her past.

How she saw her father being stabbed right infront of her.

How she became part of the mafia.

and how she regrets not killing herself before, and how she has to deal with all of this now along with her friends.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Yuki screamed as tears rolled down her face.

Tsuna hugged her across the shoulders and whispered in her ear, "nothing...you didnt do anything wrong Yuki...It's not your fault...Its just the way how people strive for power, strength, and become unfair to those who are weaker..."

the 2 stayed like that till Yuki calmed down.

Yuki got up and said, "I...have to go do something Tsuna...Gomenasai..."

Yuki then ran off without saying anything else before Tsuna could reply.

His hand held out reaching toward her, retracted. He closed his eyes as he thought back to what Yuki had just said to him. "_Yuki..._"

* * *

-yuki's part-

Yuki ran into town as she began to slow down, she headed toward Chie's dorm.

"...I know what I must do...it was** all** _her fault_." yuki mumbled to herself as she continued walking.

-time skip-

Yuki entered Chie's room without knocking.

She looked around to see Chie on her laptop laying on the bed with a, Fai sitting on the floor cross-legged reading a book, and Fran laying on the farther bed, flipping through the TV channels.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT CHIE!" Yuki screamed.

"...what are you talking about...yuu-chan...?" Chie asked confused.

"...I-It's all...your fault...that...that Akai...died..." Yuki said as she lowered her head down, tightening her fists.

"What do you mean...Yuu-chan?" Chie asked..."How is it...my fault...?"

"It's all because...y-you...you...you had to mention that place..." Yuki stated.

"...Yuu-chan...HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT AN ATTACK WAS GOING TO BREAK THROUGH?!"Chie screamed.

"I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T KNOW...BUT...But...but...you...you didn't have to mention the place...If that place wasn't mentioned..he wouldn't be dead right now." Yuki said as tears slowly began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"WELL I JUST WANTED TO HAVE FUN WITH EVERYONE! AND ITALY JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO GO THERE WITH EVERYONE!" Chie screamed.

"..." Yuki stood there as tears rolled one by one down her cheeks.

"plus he wouldn't have died if you didn't _fail _to dodge that attack." Chie went on.

Yuki then tightened her fists as she began to tremble.

listening to Chie continue on.

"shut up..." Yuki whispered.

"What was that?" Chie asked annoyed.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" yuki reapeated as she charged toward Chie with her signuriture pair of scissors.

Alert, Chie pulled out her scythe to block.

Fai and fran then became aware of the up coming fight.

The 2 glanced at each other a they then nodded and ran to the 2 girls.

Fai took hold of Chie, stopping her from moving but she tried to struggle but failed.

Fran took hold of yuki, stopping her from attacking chie any further.

The 2 girls struggled to get out of the 2 boys grasp but failed.

"Quit fighting." Fai commanded sternly as he began to step closer to the back of the room. (near the window)

Fran took the opposite side of fai as he backed up a bit. (he stood near the door of the room that lead to the hallway)

The 2 girls attempted to struggle out of the guys grasp once more but failed.

chie heaved a sigh as she then dropped her scythe onto the floor.

"Fine." Chie said.

Yuki looked onto the floor as more tears slid off her face.

Yuki heisitated but ended up dropping the elegant pair of scissors onto the floor.

Fran then loosened the grip on her.

* * *

With the sudden of loosened grip, Yuki quickly moved out of Fran's grasp and pulled out a pocket knife from within her sleeve.

She pointed the knife at Fran, fai and Chie.

"Snap out of it Yuki..." Chie said boredly.

"SHUT UP! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOOSE THE ONLY FAMILY MEMBER YOU HAVE LEFT! AND HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT ME!" Yuki screamed.

A gentle breeze came through the window as tears welled up in Yuki's eyes again.

Fran quickly took this moment to hold yuki from moving again.

"Yuki, quit screaming. It wasn't Chie's fault. all she did was sudgest a place to go to." Fai said in a defensive way.

"Yeah Yeah get it. Stand up to your sister i see." Yuki said giving a half hearted laugh.

"Yuki, the past is the past...get over i-" Fai said but suddenly stopped.

Everyone averted thry're eyes to Fai.

Chie moved away as Fai then fell onto the floor.

A puddle of blood began to spread through Fai's clothes as Chie knelt down next to him.

Her hands trembled as her eyes went wide.

fran looked outside, eyes widdened slightly but unnoticeable.

A slight glint of metal was seen.

fran rose his hand, about to cast an illusion to kill the man, stopped as he noticed that the man was gone.

Chie's eyes were welled with tears as she looked into Fai's eyes.

"Don't let this get to you Chie." fai said as more blood covered the floor along with Chie's and fai's clothes.

Yuki averted her eyes away as she walked away from the scene, followed by fran.

The door was shut with a small click as the 2 siblings then had their final words together.

* * *

Fran's POV

I ran outside right after i left the room and looked at the tree where the assassin of Fai was.

I looked up and saw a sniper nicely propped up.

at the bottom layed a dead man with a pistol in hand.

'suicide?' I thought as the green grass was covered further with red of the mans blood.

I quickly hid this with an illusion.

"What a mess..." I said as I began to walk away. "I'll tell the cleaning comittee to clean it up."

With that said I disappeared, looking for someone to clean it up.

* * *

Chie's POV

"Fai..." I said as a few more tears sliid down my face.

"..." there was no response.

"no...No...Don't leave me Fai! I need you!" I screamed as fai's lifeless body lied in my arms.

His skin was as pale as snow.

He slowly began to loose his tempurature as his blood slowly leaked out of his body.

I sat there, with Fai's lifeless body laying in my arms, as I cried and cried.

I hugged him and heard the words,"_Chie_" come out of his mouth.

I moved away and looked at his face.

He was smiling slightly.

my eyes widdened.

'Fai. Fai. FAI!" I called.

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he smiled again.

"I'll call the doctor Fai...wait for me." I said hurriedly as I quickly got up.

a slight tug of my shirt told me to turn around, which i did.

I turned around and looked at fai. "It's okay. You don't have to." Fai said.

"What are you talking about?! you need to be treated!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes again.

"No...It's already too late..." Fai whispered as his grip on my shirt began to loosen.

"no...No...NO! fai! It's NOT TOO LATE! NO! FAI!" I screamed as Fai's grip on my shirt disappeared.

his hand dropped onto the floor with a small _Thud_ that barely made any noise.

But to me...It sounded as clear as day...

because that was the sign that..._Fai was gone..._

_FOREVER..._

* * *

yuki- AND THAT'S ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know that I havent updated for like soooooooooooooooo longgggggg

and im sorry for that

I was just so caught up in watching animessssssssssss

and Im sorry

sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

the next chapteer will be updated as soon as possible~

andddddddd ya ._.

If I dont update by january 7th or 9th then that means im dead ._. JKJKJ-

Chie- I can arrange that for you~

yuki- ._. but you can't kill me. You're _my_ OC

chie- Correction~ I'm Chie-shireCat 17's OC~ I'm based on her am I not?~

Yuki- ...**R&R** AND CLICK THE FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AND MAYBE PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT SO YOU KNOW WHEN I UPDATE MY NEW CHAPTERS...JA!


	11. Chapter 11 I don't want to hear it

Yuki- oissu~

soooo my winter break is practically about over on the 7th sooooooooooooo here's the next chapter...

* * *

Yuki's POV

It was a while since Fai's death.

Chie was acting quite _herself_ since that incident, I must say.

She was still all smiles but it was quite obvious that it was all fake.

Chie would smile and be her usual self, but the only thing off was that her eyes were souless.

I just knew she was at the verge of crying her eyes out with practically everyone asking where Fai was.

Chie's answer was always be something like, "Oh...Fai's sick right now so he can't come to school. He doesnt want to be bothered either so dont visit him..." or "He had to go to one of our relatives cuz they were sick...he didn't want me to go cuz he wanted me to stay in school." something along those lines.

Chie's POV

..._I can't take it anymore..._

_they're everywhere..._

_the questions are endless..._

_how about I just tell them what happened...?_

Normal POV.

Chie's and Fai's classmates circled and gathered around Chie asking about Fai's where abouts.

"Really Chie~ Where's Fai?~" a girl asked smiling.

"yeah! What happened to him?" came a boy's voice.

"..._He's dead..."_ Chie's said as she covered her face with her bangs, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"..." Everyone stood there in silence.

"Hehehe...T-that's a lie...right? Don't joke about that stuff Chie." A guys laughed, breaking the silence.

"...Just kidding~" Chie's voice came as she smiled up at everyone keeping her tears in.

Chie then quickly pushed through the crowd muttering the words "I have to go now..." as she then rushed back to her dorm, tears sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I watched as Chie ran back to her dorm through the window of the hall.

My eyes followed her as she disappeared into the building.

I reverted my gaze to my path as I continued down the Hall.

* * *

Tsuna's POV.

I walked down the hall, past classrooms looking for Yamamoto-kun.

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" I called as I saw Yuki come into veiw...till...

Yuki collapsed onto the floor.

I quickly ran toward her as I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yuki! Yuki! YUKI!" I called.

Normal POV.

Yuki opened her eyes as she gazed up at Tsuna.

"Konnichiwa...Tsunayoshi-san..." Yuki greeted weakly.

"Yuki! are you okay? I'll bring you to the nurse!" Tsuna said without heistating.

He picked Yuki up, dispite her complaints that she was fine.

He brought her to the nurse...or the school doctor, Shamal.

"Shamal?!" Tsuna said surprised.

"Yo~" shamal greeted as he heard someone enter.

"Shamal, Yuki collapsed onto the floor in the hall. Is she just tired? or did she get injured?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yuki. are u feeling light-headed or anything?" shamal asked.

"...no...I feel pain inside of me..." Yuki answered.

Shamal took a quick check up and spoke to Tsuna.

"unfortunately for her, she was injured with some type of weapon with poison on it. I currently don't have the ingrediants for this antidote...watch over her till I get them...she has to stay in bed and rest. The poison is very rare at that." shamal explained to tsuna. "If i don't make it in time, she can _die_."

Tsuna looked abit taken back but understood the situation. he flipped open his cell phone and called Enma, explaining everything to him and asking him if he could tell Chie, yuki's childhood friend and her only close person she had left, about it.

"Sure Tsuna." answered Enma on the other line.

Tsuna thanked Enma and sat next to Yuki who was lying on the bed with poison damaging her insides.

* * *

Enma walked to Chie's dorm as he then halted and knocked on it.

"come in..." came a weak voice of a girl who sounded as if she was just crying.

Enma opened the door and entered the room.

"Ano...Chie-san? Yuki-" "I don't want to hear about the girl who caused my brother's death." Chie interupted.

"but she's-" "I SAID I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Chie screamed.

Enma was taken aback but heisitantly walked out of the room.

pulling out his cell, Enma called Tsuna telling him that Chie wouldn't listen to or about yuki anything about Yuki she doesn't want to know about...

* * *

Yuki- and that will be all ._.

I'm sorry i couldn't make it longer even though i have the story planned out...I need to think of the details to it...

so this story _MIGHT _be put on haitus or whatever its called to put a story on hold and ya ._.

I'll update as soon as I can and I'm sorry for all the long waits...soooo...**R&R**

Ja~


End file.
